The Arctic Empire
The Artic Empire '''is an alliance in the online nation-simulating game, Project Terra. Charter '''Charter of The Arctic Empire Article 1: Membership Section 1: Any nation is able to apply for admission into The Arctic Empire. In order to be considered for membership, the applying nation must complete the application process put forth by the Ministry of Internal Affairs. An applying nation may be denied if they do not complete the process within the allotted time or if they are deemed harmful to the alliance. Section 2: Membership in other alliances or having multiple nations is not permitted under this charter. Section 3: Once being accepted into the alliance, all members agree to abide by this charter. Any violations of this document may be met with disciplinary actions put forth by the High King. Section 4: All applying members must take the following oath when applying. I, *ruler name* understand that by applying to The Arctic Empire it is expected of me to stay within the charter at all times. Any breach of the charter or lying within my application will result in disciplinary actions. I further understand that this pledge takes effect immediately as I post my application and has no expiration. Article 2: Government (The Arctic Circle) Section 1: The Arctic Circle will consist of the High King, Prince, Stewards, Lords of their respective department and Jarls of their respective department. Each government member will have reasonable discussion opportunities on the decisions made by the alliance, but the final decision is made by the High King. Section 2: All government officials will be appointed the following way: High King- Will serve a life term until resignation or removal, in which the Prince will take over the position. In the case of this happening, the Prince taking over the High King spot will appoint a new Prince. Prince- Head Adviser appointed by the High King. They serve a life term until resignation or removal by the King. If a Prince is removed from office the High King will appoint a new Prince. Stewards- Advisers appointed by the High King and given to retired High Kings. They serve a life term until resignation or removal by the King. Lords- Each Lord will be appointed and assigned a ministry by the High King. The Lords will serve until resignation or removal from office. If a Lord is removed from office the High King will appoint a new Lord to the position. Jarls- The Jarls will be elected every month by the body republic. In order to qualify for this position, a member must have worked in the respective ministry, for at least one month. Elections will begin on the 24th of the election month and will last six days. Two days of nominations, two days of debating and two days of voting. After being elected, the Jarls will be appointed a ministry by the High King. Section 3: The first officials will be appointed by the High King. After that, they will take office as stated within Section 2. Section 4: The different ministries for the Lords and Jarls will be defined as followed: Internal Affairs- this will consist of recruiting, the academy, ghostbusting, the job department and other internal related activities. Economics- this will consist of trades, aid, audits and guides. Foreign Affairs- this will consist of all activities between The Arctic Empire and other alliances Defense- this will consist of all activities regarding the defense of the entire alliance. Section 5: In the case that the High King is ever deemed a threat to alliance security, a notion can be made by a Lord to expel them from office. In order for this notion to pass, it must have the agreements of 75% of the Lords. In the case that the notion does pass, it will then be voted on for 48 hours by the body republic. A 66% +1 majority is needed to expel a High King. In the case that the High King is accused of the aforementioned, they have the ability to state the reasons for their actions and present their case to the body republic. If the expulsion voting is passed, the reigning Prince will take over the High King position and appoint a new Prince. Section 6: A High King may never have ownership of the forum. In the case that a person with ownership comes into the position, they must hand over ownership to another member before taking the position. Section 7: All discussions between the Arctic Circle are to be kept between fellow members of the Arctic Circle unless otherwise specified. Section 8: Any Arctic Circle member can be removed from office by the High King if they are no longer performing their duties or are deemed to be a threat to the alliance. In which case the High King would appoint a new member to that position. The new member would serve the rest of the previous member's term. Article 3: Duties Section 1: High King The High King will have the final say on all decisions made by the alliance. These include but are not limited to: treaties, declarations of war, expulsion of members, removal of government members and amendments to the charter. The High King will also appoint the following government members: Prince and Stewards. In the event that the High King is absent from duty, the Prince will be in charge of his duties. If both the High King and Prince are absent from duties then the Stewards would be in charge of their duties. Section 2: Prince The Prince is the High King’s main adviser and will assist the High King in all major decisions and duties. Section 3: Stewards The stewards will provide input to the High King about all major decisions affecting the alliance as a whole. Section 4: Lords Lords will be in charge of running their ministry. Each Lord has the power to appoint workers to their respective ministry in an effort to run the department more efficiently. Section 5: Jarls Jarls will serve under the Lords that head their ministry and help them in that respective ministry by performing tasks put forth by the Lords. Article 4: Conduct Section 1: Members are expected to act in defense of the alliance or her allies when called upon to do so. Section 2: Members are expected to be publicly respectful to fellow alliance members, our allies, and other alliances. Section 3: All members are prohibited from engaging in hostile actions without permission from the High King or Lord of Defense. Section 4: All members are prohibited from performing any action that may endanger the alliance as a whole. This includes but is not limited to spying, slandering other alliances publicly, or revealing SpecOp information. Section 5: Any member that is found to be in breach of this charter will face disciplinary actions determined by the High King. Article 5: Amendments Section 1: Any amendment to this charter must be approved by the High King. Section 2: If the High King makes or denies an amendment to the Charter that is deemed questionable for the safety of the alliance by 75% of the Lords, the amendment will then be voted on by the body republic for 48 hours. In this case, the amendment needs a 66% +1 majority to come into affect. Signed for The Arctic Empire: BlackPhoenix- High King Tevron- Prince CB Quinn- Lord of Defense Mugiwara- Lord of Foreign Affairs WarGod0001- Lord of Internal Affairs EmperorWilbers- Lord of Economics Category:Active Alliances